


About desk-job metaphors

by Linna_Ai



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Family, Gen, POV Third Person, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De todos os times que ela gostava de ver, o do Agente Especial Leroy Jethro Gibbs era o mais interessante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About desk-job metaphors

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de todas as seasons, creio eu, SF da 2a , 3a principalmente.

Já fazia um bom tempo desde que ela começara a trabalhar ali. Era bom, estável e com o bônus de se ter a sensação de se estar fazendo algo em prol do bem comum, mesmo que só um pouco, e sem os riscos, é claro. Além disso, também gostava de observar as equipes de campo, era uma pessoa naturalmente curiosa, então se divertia em imaginar o que faziam, qual o novo crime a ser investigado, como pegariam o culpado...

De todos os times que ela gostava de ver, o do Agente Especial Leroy Jethro Gibbs era o mais interessante. Lembrava-se de que, quando chegara lá, todos a avisaram para ter cuidado com ele, que não era para ficar no caminho dele, nem falar a não ser que ele falasse primeiro. Com o tempo, percebeu que esse era o jeito dele: dominante, assustador... mas também responsável e extremamente preocupado com todos, em especial, com quem era mais importante para ele. Era como se fosse o “pai” do time, rígido e disciplinador com o intuito de tornar as “crianças” em adultos bons e justos. E lutaria com unhas e dentes para salvá-las se estivessem em perigo ou para defendê-las se estivessem certas.

Pensando melhor agora, os diretores do NCIS que conhecera, a falecida sra. Sheppard e o atual sr. Leon Vance, seriam como as “mães” da equipe (ainda bem que eles não podiam ouvi-la pensar isso), mas não a biológica, mas sim a que se casou com o pai depois que a mãe mesmo morreu. Eles tinham certa autoridade, mas a palavra final era sempre do “pai”, o sr. Gibbs. Ela entendia isso, apesar de não concordar inteiramente.  
Continuando com essa analogia, temos os “filhos”, eram quatro...digo, cinco... ou melhor, seis,certo? Apesar de que ela não conhecera a srta. Caitlin "Kate" Todd, entrara pouco depois da morte dela. Ela era como a parenta que se foi, mas ia querer que todos seguissem com suas vidas e a lembrassem com carinho e não tristeza, pelo menos era o que pensava, tendo visto como o time lidara com seu luto...

Então, havia Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo e Abigail “Abby” Schiuto, eles eram os “filhos mais velhos”, considerando serem os primeiros a fazerem parte da equipe, segundo o que pudera concluir ao falar com eles ou os ouvir conversando. Entretanto, o sr. Gibbs tratava Abby como a caçula e quem poderia culpá-lo por isso? Não conhecia ninguém mais adorável ou divertida do que ela. Já Tony era o tipo que sua mãe vivia avisando para ficar longe. Ou assim todas as mulheres daqui diziam, todavia, vira uma progressiva mudança de adulto-adolescente para adulto-adulto. Não havia dúvidas de que ele era o irmão mais velho que pegava no pé e cuidava dos mais novos quando o “pai” não estava, como ocorreu quando o sr.Gibbs tentou se aposentar.

Timothy "Tim" McGee era o “filho do meio”, sempre tentando conseguir a atenção ou só impressionar o “pai” e o “irmão mais velho”, os quais agiam de forma a torná-lo independente deles no futuro. Ziva David era como a “filha adotada”, de início você desconfia e demora a aceitá-la, talvez em parte por ainda estarem se recuperando da perda de Kate e por Ziva ser da Mossad, é claro, mas, no fim, ela passou a ser integrante da família como os outros, sendo até oficialmente “adotada” (quando se tornou Agente).

James “Jimmy” Palmer era o “filho criado pelo avô”, ele tinha um pouco mais de liberdade e era menos repreendido pelo dr. Mallard, de vez em quando, indo de encontro com as regras do sr. Gibbs. Era quase cômico o jeito de ele usar só sua presença e olhar para assustar o mais novo, sem ter assim que passar por cima da autoridade de Ducky (esse era o apelido do dr. Mallard). E o doutor era mesmo como um “avô”, ele sabia quando era hora de passar o comando para o sr.Gibbs e quando era preciso se impor ou repreendê-lo, talvez fosse o único capaz de fazer isso e sair ileso, Abby também, mas era diferente.

Será que se esquecera de alguém? Ah, sim, havia Dorneget, que era mais como um “primo distante” que vinha visitar de vez em quando, assim como o agente do FBI, sr.Fornell, o típico “tio distante e ranzinza”, sendo “irmão” do sr. Gibbs, pois, mesmo implicando, nunca trairiam a confiança um do outro.

Era uma bela comparação, mas seria verdadeira? Será que uma amizade forjada apenas de um relacionamento profissional podia receber o título de “família”? 

Não, não era apenas uma metáfora bonita, podia não os conhecer pessoalmente, mas um carinho assim não podia –nem tinha porquê- ser fingido tão bem. Eles eram mesmo uma família, afinal, não é o sangue que forma esse laço, pois, um dia, seus pais foram completos estranhos um para o outro, não foram?* E agora são uma família. O que os dava o direito de se autointitularem assim? Ou mesmo os fazia ser reconhecidos pelos outros dessa maneira? Foi apenas se casar? Ou terem um bebê juntos? Isso decerto era um caminho –o mais comum- mas não o único jeito de se ser uma família.

E não havia quem pudesse negar que era isso que essa equipe era.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tenho quase certeza q li/ouvi/vi isso em algum lugar, então num é ideia minha, mas adorei a lógica.


End file.
